villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Richard Ganz
'Richard Ganz aka Cherry '''is one of the villians in the 1990 action flim ''"Another 48 Hrs.". He is the younger brother of the first flim's villian Albert Ganz. Cherry is protrayed by Andrew Divoff. Character History Cherry and his brother Albert were part of the Western Brotherhood Biker Gang. When Albert became a thief and along with Reggie Hammond, Billy Bear, Henry Wong and Luther robbed a drug dealer called the Ice Man for $500,000, Reggie hid the money in his car but was later betrayed by Albert and arrested. Albert would later end up in jail as well. Six years later in 1982 Albert escapes from a prison road gang with help from Billy Bear and heads back to San Francisco. Albert and Billy start their killing spree by first killing Henry Wong then several cops. They even killed Luther. However both Billy and Albert would later be killed themseleves by San Fransisco cop Jack Cates and his ally Reggie who was temporally released by Jack so he can help him find Albert and Billy. Seven years later in 1990, Cherry and his new partner Willie Hickok meet with their biker boss Malcolm Price at a tavern in the desert outside california. It is revealed that they were hired as hitmen to kill Reggie. When two cops arrive at the tavern, Cherry and Willie introduce themseleves to the female cop who came in. When asked if she knows them, Cherry pulls out his Desert Eagle and shoots the cop blowing her with enough force out the window. The other cop tries to help but is gunned down by Hickok. Joe the bartender tries to call the police but is caught by Price and shot dead. Cherry and Hickok meet with a drug dealer named Tyrone Burroughs (who unknown to them works for the Ice Man) at a bar called Barnstormer's. They harass a barmaid into telling them where Willie's girlfriend Angel Lee is and she tells them that Angel no longer works here as she has became a dancer at the Bird Cage Club. Angel now lives at the King Mei Hotel in the chinatown section of San Francisco. Burroughs later tells the two about the death of Arthur Brock another hitmen who was going to be hired to kill Reggie just in case Cherry and Hickok failed. Later Cherry spots Jack Cates the man who killed his brother seven years ago leaving the prison where Reggie was released. Cherry and Hickok follow Jack first to a bar where he is looking over some pictures. Cherry walks up to the window and shoots Jack repeatedly though Jack survives cause of his bulletproof vest. Moments later Cherry and Hickok pull up beside the prison bus that Reggie is riding on. They open fire on the bus killing the driver and causing the bus flip over seventeen times, killing some immates who sat in the back. They retreat to the King Mei hotel to hide out. Later on Jack and Reggie arrive at the hotel to talk to Angel. Inside her hotel room, Angel has just gotten through having sex with Willie and when Reggie walks up to the door pretending to be a pizza delivery man. Hickok shoots at Reggie through the door. Cherry hears the shots and readies his gun. When he walks to the stairway he sees Jack leaving him stunned and in shock cause he thought he killed Jack. He opens fire on Jack as he yells at him about killing his brother and Jack returns fire. Reggie meanwhile manages to chase off, Hickok after taking his gun and Hickok and Cherry are forced to flee the hotel. They get on their bikes and speed off as Jack and Reggie follow them but two succesfully escape. Later Cherry and Hickok go to meet up with Price at the Sunset Motel on the beltway. When they arrive they find him dead with 16 bullet holes in his body. This reveals to them that the Ice Man had killed Price as a way to throw off Jack and Reggie so they can't find him. Hickok and Cherry go the missionary to confront Burroughs about Price's death. Burroughs tells them that the drug dealer had no choice but to kill Price after Angel had ratted him out to the police. Hickok asks who pulled the trigger but Burroughs claims that it was just business to kill Price since the cops were getting too close. Cherry shoots Burroughs in the ear and asks him if that's business too. Burroughs laughs it off telling them that still doesn't change anything and that they should kill Reggie. He also reveals to them about Reggie's friend Kirkland Smith keeping him alive in jail when they put a hit out on him. Kirkland has a daughter named Amy who works at a corner store in the hate just off central. Cherry tells him that they are get Reggie, Jack, and the Ice Man and to kill them all. Burroughs tells them to stick to Reggie cause's that the gig. Hickok then shoots Burroughs dead. With the information they recieved from Burroughs, Hickok and Cherry kidnap Reggie and Amy. Hickok then calls one of Jack's fellow cops Detective Frank Cruise revealing that they have Hammond. Cruise goes to meet with them at the Bird Cage Club. Jack then follows Cruise to the same club after learning from a fellow cop about Burroughs death and how Cruise arrested him last july. Cruise arrives at the club meeting with Cherry and Hickok. He orders them to kill Reggie and Amy but Jack arrives and tells them that they have the wrong guy. Reggie then points to the Ice Man and it is revealed that the Ice Man is Jack's fellow cop Ben Kehoe. Cherry tells Hickok that they can take them all. Jack tells Reggie and Amy to forget the money and leave but Reggie yells that no one is leaving anywhere with his money. Cherry yells that he wants the Ice Man and shoots at Kehoe. A wild shootout then starts in the nightclub. During the shootout Hickok is wounded by Jack. Reggie then takes Hickok's gun, when Hickok sneaks up behind him Reggie shoots him dead. Jack then shoots Cruise to death. Cherry runs out of bullets while firing his gun and he takes the deceased Cruise's gun. He climbs up a stripper cage holding a showgirl hostage and she bite's his hand allowing Jack to shoot Cherry in the shoulder twice causing him to fall. In the mist of the nightclub Reggie and Cherry come face to face with each other's guns. Cherry shoots at Reggie but the gun is out. Reggie laughs and tries to shoot at Cherry but finds his gun out of bullets too. Cherry laughs and springs to his feet attacking Reggie and punching him. Reggie gets up and punches Cherry, knocking him out of a window where he plummets to his death, landing in stack of water jugs on the back of a truck. Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Murderer Category:Gunmen Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villains Richard Ganz Richard Ganz